


Cold Outside

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Winter, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave looks out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

Dave looks out the window. It's snowing outside, white spots floating down from the sky. The glass is fogged up from the cold, and Dave uses the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe a section clear. Balthazar ran out to do some errands before it started snowing, hoping to get them done before the snow piled up to badly. 

Dave walks over to the closet, and grabs a few blankets. He drops two onto the couch, and keeps one to wrap around his shoulders. Dave takes the blanket into the kitchen with him and starts the kettle boiling. Once the water is ready, he makes a cup of tea how he likes it and brings it back to the living room. Dave settles in on the couch, blankets made into a nest of sorts, his cup of tea sitting on the table in front of him. He turns on Netflix and gets a movie playing. Hopefully Balthazar gets home soon, and then they can sit together cocooned in blankets and watch movies until it's time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through prompts, and I thought this would be cool to try and write.


End file.
